


The Ever Moving Water Slide

by InsightfulWolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Series: Poetry [46]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, Gen, Poetry, Shakespearean Sonnets, Sonnets, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/InsightfulWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I feel the world around me and it shakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ever Moving Water Slide

I feel the world around me and it shakes.  
When it all shakes how does one live with it?  
I can feel the peace when the creature wakes.  
I cannot understand even a bit,  
this feeling of helplessness all around.  
There is something always sounding a call.  
All life feels like falling to the ground,  
not knowing when it will end or how all  
things will cease to exist, but we shove on.  
We have to. For that is what we must do  
to survive in this world and play that song.  
Move forward even if you may feel blue.  
Life is an always moving water slide.  
For you are only here to feel the ride.


End file.
